


Dirty Like The Time Of Your Life

by happilyappled



Series: Dirty Verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunkenness, M/M, bottom!Gerard, hyper!Frank, mechanic!Gerard, teenagers in high school who like to fuck a lot, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#2: When Gerard does something for his drunken boyfriend, he expects something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Like The Time Of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Part #2 of [the Dirty Verse](http://happilyappled.livejournal.com/tag/dirty:verse), originally posted on LiveJournal, back in 2010. This work has been profusely edited.

It's a Friday night party in May, with a local punk-rock band thrashing around their last song. Gerard is standing by the bar with a beer, feet tapping to the basic rhythm of the song, eyes darting between Ray, the bartender, and the crowd. For a minute, he watches his little brother Mikey and his friends, until the point he starts making out with a senior girl Gerard has already heard about; enough is enough. Ray calls him for a short talk about the band tonight and where Frank has gone to. Gerard points at the crowd with a laugh.

When the song finishes and the empty echoes of chatting people fill the club, Gerard looks around trying to find him, concerned. Frank drank a lot tonight, some sort of competition with Ray, their bartender, and Gerard is worried about him. It takes a while but Frank comes from the dispersing multitude, one hand covering his eyebrow, but smiling wide at Gerard. And stumbling, until he falls onto Gerard's arms.

"How's the pit?" Gerard asks.

"You're not gonna believe me, but I had — best fun eva," Frank replies with a giggle, worming his fingers away from his face. He seems to be bleeding a bit.

"No, I believe you, with the amount of booze you had with Ray," Gerard says, checking his eyebrow. It isn't serious at all. "But look how he's still standing!"

Frank giggles, stopping when he focuses on his bloody fingers. "Where'd it com' from?"

"Your eyebrow." Gerard shakes his head, being playful nevertheless. He has been drunk before too. "Let's just go home, c'mon, you can barely talk straight."

Frank shrugs and bumps into him drunkenly, but Gerard just turns to finish his beer and wave a goodbye to Ray. He wishes him good luck, laughing, that asshole. Frank speaks, then, "Where your brotha?"

"Over there. Let's go, grab my arm," Gerard says only, and pushes them through the sea of people until he finds Mikey. "Hey, I'm taking Frank home, alright? He's gonna pass out any minute. Do you have a ride home, or should I come back to pick you up?"

"I'm fine," Frank retaliates, but he hiccups and loses his balance again.

"Of course," Gerard offers.

"You're not fine," Mikey giggles. "It's okay, I've got friends around, don't worry."

"Call me in the morning, and mom too. No need to worry her like last time, she was pissed _at me_ ," Gerard demands, pointing a finger at Mikey's face. Mikey nods. "Call her."

"Ay aye, capt'in," Frank jokes, giggling and gripping Gerard's arm.

Mikey snorts. "Really, it'll be okay. Take him home, he needs a bed."

"He needs Ray to stop these drinking battles. Everybody knows a bartender always has a trick," Gerard says, looking at Frank sternly, but still smiling.

Then, they are off. Frank has driven them here, because they're going to stay at his house, and now Gerard can only hope that Frank's mother isn't awake, waiting for them. He asks, "Where do you wanna go? Maybe the backseat would be-"

"No. Shotgun." Frank grins and attaches his mouth to what he can reach of Gerard's neck.

Gerard pulls him away, though, holding him against the car. "You're not gonna do anything to me. I'm driving and you're drunk."

"You no fun."

Soon, Gerard's driving the car in silence, after many battles with Frank's hand and Frank's lips, until Frank pouts at him and falls asleep against the window. He's drooling when Gerard goes to get him. He tries to wake Frank up, unsuccessfully, so Gerard picks him up in an awkward bridal style, because Frank's heavier than Gerard thought. He never seems so heavy in bed, Gerard chuckles to himself, but he will have to manage. He closes the car door with his foot, but can't lock the vehicle, so he thinks about laying Frank down on the couch inside and come back in one minute. Only Gerard can't open the front door because Frank 's in his arms and the keys are in Frank's pocket, and he won't ring the bell and risk getting yelled at by Mrs. Iero.

Gerard sighs. He lies Frank down on the doorstep, his last resource. It looks really uncomfortable, but it will have to do. Gerard goes to lock the car in three seconds, goes back to the doorstep, shimmies the keys out of Frank's pockets with some difficulty and opens the _noisy_ door at last. He waits for any signs of Mrs. Iero, but the foyer is silent.

When Gerard gets Frank from the floor, he's waking up. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, we're home. Be just a little quieter because of your mom. I'll put you in bed in five minutes," Gerard speaks softly, coming in.

"Did I pass out or something?" Frank inquires, sounding a little better.

"You fell asleep, yeah," Gerard answers, closing the door as quietly as he can with his ass. He turns around. "Would you mind locking the door? I can't do it while I'm carrying you."

"Yes, sir." Frank giggles, leaning sideways to lock the door and slide the chain in its slot too. "Done."

"Okay, thanks, now to bed," Gerard instructs, turning to carry Frank upstairs.

On their way up, drunken Frank attacks again with giggles and a fluffy voice. "You're so beautiful, Gee, such a gentleman, carrying me bridal style to my bedroom. Did we get married and I don't remember? Oh, wow, look at your biceps. I love them so much like this, toned and defined."

Gerard laughs, but remembers, "Do you want your mom to hear us?"

Frank giggles and mouths at Gerard's forearm. "I bet you've gained muscles in your thighs too. I love your thighs, they're really fun to grab onto. Especially after you shower and use that moisturizer, they always feel so soft."

They're in the bedroom already, the door semi-open and Gerard just has to pull it with his foot, but he frowns at the words and kind of dumps Frank on the bed, ignoring what he's babbling about. "I don't use any moisturizer. Whose thighs have you been grabbing, Frank?"

"What thighs?" Frank questions drunkenly.

"Nevermind." Gerard shrugs, decided to leave it for another occasion. He focuses on undressing Frank from his clothes instead.

"Gee, we're not gonna fuck, I'm too drunk," Frank whines in a little voice. And giggles. "I wouldn't be of much use, sorry."

"Tell me about it." Then, Frank is in boxers, a pile of his clothes on his desk, and Gerard opens the bed for him, all nice and understanding. "You're done, now sleep."

"'M not really sleepy, why don't you undress for me?" Frank says, big eyes suddenly too bright and awake against Gerard's.

"I'm going to bed, though," Gerard replies, taking off his clothes in a hurry, watching Frank back away against the wall as usual every time they sleep in his single bed.

"C'mere, darlin', you like my bed?" Frank slurs in an attempt to sound sexy, for sure, but Gerard wants to laugh at it. He just rolls his eyes, but lies down and traps Frank against the wall. Thankfully, he got the extra pillow from Frank's closet before undressing himself, because the first time he slept here, they shared one and Gerard woken up with his neck hurting.

Tonight, it gets to a point where Gerard has to entangle their legs under the covers, because Frank is taking too much damn space, and then Frank whispers, "Are you tryin' to do me?"

"No, I'm going to sleep. You should do the same," Gerard insists, adjusting the pillow to his liking.

"But you're so close," Frank whines, a moan falling from his tongue afterwards. Gerard can feel Frank's hand snaking around his hips and grabbing his ass. "Hm, you wearing those briefs I gave you, aren't you? It's really seductive."

Gerard groans in impatience and pecks Frank's lips, a goodnight peck. "Go to sleep. You're gonna have a major hangover tomorrow and I gotta work in the morning." He closes his eyes when there's a pause, a silent moment, but Frank is still going.

"I'm tryin' to picture that. Why doesn't my mind work?" His voice sounds soft already, so the silence that comes next isn't unexpected. Gerard sighs. "Gee, you sleeping?"

_"I'm trying."_

Frank giggles. "Alright, g'night," he says, still rubbing Gerard's hips and up his sides. It's such a soothing movement, at least to how tired Gerard feels, after a week of classes and essays, an afternoon at the garage and a gig at night. Frank's drunken antics weren't easy either, no matter how funny. Gerard is pretty much beat and he ends up falling asleep to the touch of Frank's hand on his ribs.

**

In the morning, at Frank's, Gerard sighs at his cell phone. _"You're late, son."_

Gerard flinches, rubbing his almost stubble. "I know, dad, I'm sorry. Do you really need me this morning? Because Frank drank a lot last night and I wanted to wait until he wakes up. Do you-"

_"Was it Frank, or you?"_

Gerard rolls his eyes. "It was Frank, trust me, I had to carry him up to bed. It was a mess," he says dramatically, trying to cause the right effect.

 _"Well, D's here and there isn't a crazy amount of work for today, so you can come later, I suppose. But I want you here after lunch, 2pm sharp."_ Gerard is about to agree, but his father isn't over yet. _"There's a Chevelle SS waiting for you."_

"There's a what?!"

There's a small laugh crossing the line. _"Mr. Hall brought his Chevy after you left yesterday and I was saving it for you."_

"You gotta be kidding me," Gerard mumbles, looking at Frank with a lip between his teeth and a quiet urge to go to the garage. He can't do that, though. He cares. "Alright, Dad, keep her safe. I'll be there at two."

_"Sharp!"_

After ending the phone call, Gerard goes to the bathroom, thinking about Mr. Hall's Chevrolet Chevelle SS. He always loved working on that car, for the potency, the beauty, the pride of having those lines under his hands.

Back in the bedroom, he rubs his eyes before checking the clock: it reads mere ten minutes after nine. He glances at Frank, so peaceful and inviting, and slides under the covers with a sigh at the warmth and a smile, remembering Frank's behavior last night. They will probably laugh about it together and Gerard already knows how Frank is going to repay him for the gentleman Gerard had been.

**

At the garage, Gerard's working on the Chevy, singing along with his mood and the images in his head. He doesn't care about anything else when he's beneath such a precious body. Gerard smirks at his own pun, suddenly thinking of Frank and how touchy-feely he was this morning, how he woke Gerard up with a hug and an efficient warm kiss.

There are sounds of doors closing, hoods closing, and then an adult voice sounds; it's _dad's._ "Gerard, you still down there?"

"And I need another hour or so, before I start under the hood," Gerard replies from under the mechanically elevated car. It doesn't seem like a lot of time has passed since Gerard arrived at the garage.

"Not today, though, c'mon, we gotta go home. Don't wanna get your mom pissed with your grandmother around," the father says, making Gerard drop his tools and slide out from where he was. He looks up at his father.

"Grandma's coming for dinner?" Gerard asks, surprised.

"Third Saturday every month, remember?" Gerard nods, but in his mind that fact doesn't match with his plan. "Why, you had other plans?"

"I kind of asked Frank to come over after dinner, we're gonna— he's gotta keep a promise he made me," the son replies, still lying down on the working platform and looking up at his father.

"Well, she loves Frank, so I don't think it'll matter much. As long as it doesn't involve noises coming from the basement, you should do fine," Gerard's father says with a laugh, recalling moments from the past that made Gerard blush and remain silent. Gerard accepts his father's hand to help him up.

**

Dinner's over at the Way's, but Gerard is still sitting at the table with his parents, brother and favorite grandmother, a widower for many years. Alone, she taught him what art was and meant, she was with him for his first scribbles, superheroes and even his first painting, she dyed Gerard's hair black for the first time and was with him the first time he drove the 1957 Corvette, not long after Gerard got his driver's license last year.

He loves her, but the looks she's giving him are kind of freaking him out. They're hopeful about something and Gerard doesn't want to let her down; he wants to hang out with his grandma, but at any minute that will be taken away. So far, Gerard acted normal, chatting about family topics like relatives or school, but by the end of that smooth dinner, he became antsy, squirming on his chair.

"Gerard, are you alright?" she asks calmly, hand over his and squeezing.

He looks at her, but his eyes divert to the window behind her. Outside, the sun is still shining, but not really high, and Gerard's dying to hear the bell and get up. He focuses and replies, "I'm fine, grandma."

"Because you look a little anxious," she points out. Gerard has no time to answer.

His mother's getting up with the dishes in her hand and saying, "Frank's coming over again." And rolling her eyes.

His grandmother grins widely. "But that's great. I love Frank, he's always so cheerful," she says, making his father chuckle and his mother shake her head, her back to the table.

"You don't like having Frank over, ma?" Gerard questions, getting up to avoid the anxious squirming of his limbs and to help with the cleaning.

His mother turns around; she has a smile on her face, thankfully. "It's not like that, Frank's an awesome kid, but your grandmother's here. You should spend time with her."

Gerard looks down at his now empty hands, then at his grandmother. His mother's right, but his grandmother disagrees. "Oh, Tina, it's fine. Frank makes him happy, not me."

He makes a face. "Grandma, really." She laughs, patting his arm. Suddenly, everybody's up and helping out.

And Mikey makes himself known, with a joke. "Don't worry, grandma, we can just watch _Dirty Dancing_ again."

It makes everyone laugh, except Gerard. He hates when they speak of that day. It was embarrassing enough, having his grandmother around one night and Frank coming in through the basement window, completely unannounced, with a set goal to give Gerard a blowjob. It turned out that the family had planned to watch the old _Dirty Dancing_ movie for Grandma's birthday but Gerard had forgotten about that, and the moans had been too loud. It wasn't his fault Frank was a god to his dick.

By the time the bell rings, Gerard's still blushing and watching as his family changes the subject quickly, thankfully. He runs to the door. It's Frank.

"Are these the ones you wanted?" he asks without a greet, but with his grin, holding a pink shade to Gerard's face. But Gerard grabs his hands and puts away the item of clothing he requested specifically for tonight. "What?"

"Frank. No. _Grandma_ , I sent you a text," Gerard whines, storing the garment in Frank's pants pocket. His blush deepens at the thought of everyone seeing those unnecessarily.

"I didn't see it, I'm sorry," Frank apologizes seriously and kisses Gerard's cheek. It makes Gerard smile and peck his lips in return. "So, your grandma's here?"

Gerard invites him in and leads the way to the kitchen, where the family's sitting at the table again, all clean now, and chatting. Gerard feels bad for the idea he had for the evening, but he's excited at the same time. And so seems Frank because, as soon as he greets everyone and Gerard's mother asks him what the plan is, he reveals everything.

"I once promised Gerard I'd wash the Corvette only wearing my underwear and he's making me pay my promise today. He chose these." Frank waves the tight pink briefs in the air, Gerard unable to stop him.

"Frank, c'mon," Gerard tries to fetch Frank's underwear, saving it from the general laughs and Frank's giggles. He also excuses themselves out, an apology to his grandmother honestly falling from his lips, and leads Frank downstairs.

There, Frank gets his briefs back and hurries to get properly dressed, as the sun is going down at a steady rhythm. And Gerard's getting excited about the next moment, a private smirk emerging on his mouth at the sight of Frank in pink underwear and a black tee, and at the thought of tearing off his own clothes once the 'Vette is ready.

On their way outside, Gerard tries his best to pull himself together around the wolf-whistles Frank gets from his grandmother, surely playing around. Gerard tries to at least hide his blush as she admits that he had a great idea, but he already knew so anyway.

He takes a folding chair from the garage and sets it outside, where the sunset's coming closer and Frank takes his tee off, throwing it at Gerard. Thankfully, tonight isn't too cold out here. He watches as Frank sways his hips closer to the car and gets everything to keep his promise. That's quite a sight: Frank in pink underwear, bare torso and legs, getting the sponge from the bucket of water on the ground, with the sun turning so orange in the background. It's such a turn-on.

Getting his chair closer to the Corvette, Gerard risks throwing some tips at Frank about how to impress him more, how to wash that lady properly, how to turn his hips to the left or to the right with each face he pulls off. Frank smirks and tells him, "You're really enjoying this."

Gerard says nothing. He just sits back on the chair and fully enjoys the show alone, no family members or neighbors around. He watches Frank and the Corvette, fulfilling his wettest dreams and giving him higher fantasies. Sometimes Gerard has to palm himself through his pants, too tight for such a beauty, especially as Frank looks at him with those horny hazels. They tear Gerard apart, send him to the moon and beyond, as the night approaches.

And so does a voice. "Frank looks really good, doesn't he?"

Gerard jumps. It's his grandmother. He slides his hand away from his crotch and sits up straight, turning to his right and finding her. There's a huge rush of blood to his face, but he ignores it and agrees. "It's kind of the perfect outfit for him."

"Hey, Gerard." His grandmother's laughing in the background, but he still hears Frank and turns back to him. He is basically teasing Gerard's dick and Gerard's blush with the way he squeezes the sponge against his chest, soapy water gliding everywhere. Gerard bites his lip as his cock stirs in his clothes, suddenly too hot for the approaching night. He grips the arms of the chair to not touch himself inappropriately in front of his grandmother, no matter how cool she is.

Gerard turns to the side again and she's no longer there, so he purrs at Frank, "Are you done yet?" He just wants to get back to the basement and have his dirty way with this hot vision his boyfriend is.

"No, I still need to rinse her," Frank argues back. When Gerard really looks at him, feeling that frenzy running across his entire body, Frank is smirking and moving even slower. That fucker is playing with Gerard.

"You're getting off on doing it slowly, motherfucker," Gerard groans and goes to get the hose from the open house garage, wanting it done quickly. He throws himself at Frank's back first, fisting at his hair and turning his head to kiss him awkwardly on the mouth. Frank is kind of wet, but it feels even better; it brings even more heat to Gerard's crotch. It's on fire, burning and hurting like only Frank can do to him.

"Just do it, Frank," he says, pulling away, squeezing Frank's ass for a moment before he starts the hose. Gerard watches as Frank rinses the car, eyeing the perfect angles in Frank's body and the way Frank is swaying it slowly. It's so sensual and distracting at the same time, with the night falling around them and hiding their obvious enjoyment. "Damn, Frank, this isn't easy. You're just taking too much time and I just—"

"You're just too eager to go inside," Frank intercedes with a smirk. Upon seeing it, Gerard takes a hand to his crotch and adjusts it, feeling so uncomfortable in his pants from how hard he is. This mere sight is turning him on so badly and he really just wants to go inside and ride Frank's lap until they come.

"C'mon, Frank," he says huskily, trying to convince Frank to finish this fast. "I have other plans for you, and I don't think I can wait any longer."

Frank looks at him, grinning and turning the hose off, quickly placing it back properly and coming back to wrap Gerard up in his embrace. Frank's wet chest soaks Gerard's t-shirt as they kiss hotly, not really able to connect their mouths due to the eagerness controlling their systems. Frank is all over him, filling his mouth with a warm tongue and invading Gerard's warm body with his cold hands, a contrast that makes Gerard shiver with a rarity that belongs to this moment alone. Gerard pulls away and lets Frank mouth at his collarbone, before he says, "Let's go inside. I wanna do bad things to you."

"You're so fucking dirty, Frank," Gerard says back, pulling away and looking up at him. He's smirking and Gerard can't take his any longer, not with the promise Frank has just made regarding Gerard's body. He gets the chair back to the garage and grabs Frank's hand while Frank picks up his tee, then they go inside, only passing by the rest of the family once.

At the beginning of the staircase leading to the basement, Frank stops and turns to the living room; Gerard does too. Gerard's grandmother is sneaking glances at them, and Frank says with a grin, "It's _Dirty Dancing_ night, ma'am."

This time, Gerard chuckles at the mention, driven by the rush of sex that started outside. It's kind of driving him insane, constricting his junk against a piece of denim, so he starts working on his pants without having entered his room. When he gets there, his belt buckle undone in hand, he closes the door and feels Frank pushing him against it, leaning in to kiss him but pulling back before their lips touch.

"You dirty tease," Gerard complains and slaps Frank's hip hard, making the sound echo everywhere.

It turns Gerard on so much that he totally loses it and grabs Frank's head with both hands to kiss him fully on the lips, hungry for any touch. However, Frank is stronger than Gerard and stops him. Gerard stares deeply at him, his arms going back down to the sides of his body, as he breathes heavily against his face and feeling Frank's uneasy breaths in return. His cock twitches inside his pants strongly while Frank slowly unzips and unbuttons them with the same smirk on his face. Gerard knows what this means. Frank has turned the game around and will dominate Gerard tonight.

"So I'm yours tonight," Gerard says and Frank nods, acknowledging him. He seems too calm for Gerard's liking.

"You're gonna get down on your knees by the bed," Frank informs him. It's not even an order; it's just a statement on what Gerard will do in this room tonight, and he doesn't question it. He just nods as Frank cups his crotch and rubs, and then steps out of the way. Gerard knows what he has to do, so he moves closer to the bed and kneels down.

Then he feels Frank moving behind him and kneeling as well, feels Frank pull his jeans down over his thighs until he can stroke his fingers through Gerard's ass crack, from the small of his back to the back of his balls. He pulls Gerard's cheeks apart and thumbs at Gerard's hole, while Gerard can only squirm and shiver in anticipation. It only grows worse when Frank says, "You're such a dirty boy, Gerard, wanting me to fuck you hard. Isn't that what you want?"

Gerard nods, and Frank adds, "Well guess what? I will." Frank growls and Gerard moans in response, his hips bucking up at the sound of this promise, and he gets some friction on his cock. It's delicious, but it also hurts, so he slightly begs Frank to do something to him.

First, Frank grabs Gerard's hand and brings two fingers to Gerard's mouth, and Gerard slicks them up, before Frank pulls them out and uses them to prep Gerard's ass open. Frank presses them in and out at a painfully slow pace, his face so close to Gerard's in an angle that doesn't let Gerard see him, but he can feel his breath on his ear. Gerard moans and groans, wanting so much more than his fingers, because he's going crazy and growing hotter, like steam against cold tiles. Then Frank says, "Keep prepping yourself. I'll be right back."

Gerard obeys, of course, but he closes his eyes to not see where Frank is going or what he's doing. He wants it to be a surprise. Suddenly, Frank is there again, moaning in Gerard's ear and complimenting him, and moving Gerard's fingers faster. He leaves Gerard to this new rhythm for a moment, but then he pulls Gerard's hips away from the bed.

One touch to his cock gets Gerard moaning, and he can feel the pre-come damping his head, until he realizes what Frank is doing. "Frank, no, what the fuck, not the ring, please," he begs, but it's useless. Frank doesn't concede; he's putting a cock-ring on Gerard and he already guesses how much it will hurt, considering how horny and needy he feels. He whimpers another plead, no matter how fruitless he knows it'll be, "Please."

Frank, however, smirks and undresses his tight pink briefs, crawling behind Gerard in the next second. At least, something is going to happen.

On the bed, there's a condom and also a packet of lube that Gerard hasn't seen before, definitely since Frank got the ring because it's all stored away in a box in Gerard's closet. It really doesn't matter, because Gerard is still prepping himself, opening himself up, preparing his body for the best intrusion he has ever known. He's also watching, through slit eyes, how Frank puts on a condom and lubes himself up, too slowly, too teasingly.

A few moments in, Frank removes Gerard's fingers from his ass and pushes him back against the bed. He presses himself slick with lube against Gerard's bare crack, just teasing Gerard, but then Frank spreads his ass cheeks and Gerard feels spit falling over his hole. It's fresh against hot skin, making Gerard hump the bed and hurt himself on the ring, but the pain mixes with the steamy air, with Frank's lubed dick against him. Gerard is ready, more than so, and this waiting consumes his body in a way that makes him ask for more, more, _more._

The silence that comes next tells Gerard enough and he tingles in expectation. He closes his eyes and smirks, waiting for the first press of Frank's head onto his hole. He hisses when it finally comes, so wanted, exciting and perfect, filling him up with every inch that Frank pushes further inside. It stings on his rim at first, but it's as desirable as the first hit on his spot, after the adjusting and the few slow thrusts.

Then, it gets hot and fast and noisy, Frank banging him the way Gerard likes, with that fear for nothing, that ounce of frantic and that weight of pleasure. Every time Gerard thrusts forward, trying some friction, it hurts; it hurts like a bitch because there's a restraint on his dick, but inside it only makes bells chime loudly, Gerard's bells of pleasure, from the bottom of his chest and on the touch of their skins.

Gerard feels Frank leaning towards his angled back and hears Frank's breaths closer, as the boyfriend curls around him and fucks him harder, faster, and harder again. They're moaning carelessly. _Dirty Dancing_ playing upstairs or not, Gerard lets himself be loud with the thump of Frank's length against his walls and with the sound of Frank's own moans. And soon they falter as Frank grips the bed covers with one hand and Gerard's hair with the other.

"You make me wanna come so bad," Frank purrs in his ear, holding just his head in for a second before attacking Gerard's ass again. It's so off-rhythm with their usual do, just so crazy and new and pushing Gerard's bed with a shriek. Gerard almost loses his balance and he moans when his dick loses some of the mattress friction, but he whimpers when Frank bites the skin on his shoulderblade.

"Then come, for me, and you and the 'Vette," Gerard manages a reply, bringing one arm to Frank's hair and bending his body backwards. He also clenches his ass muscles around Frank, knowing how sensitive every bump and crease of his cock must feel. It makes Frank release a row of strangled 'ah's and 'ugh's, his head falling against Gerard's, his fist on the bed covers and his hips riding off that high.

"Fuck." That is the next thing Gerard hears, not really sure of how much time passed since Frank's orgasm. Frank's already pulling out, slowly, and Gerard can feel it all. He relaxes his muscles and lets Frank go, both panting against each other, half-angled with the bed. Gerard closes his eyes and feels it, the pang of blood on his crotch, and then the pain.

"It _hurts_ ," he whimpers, and pushes his ass further back instinctively. It doesn't make anything better. He opens his eyes for a second and sees Frank throwing a tied-off condom over the bed, before he removes the cock-ring. Gerard caves forward. The blood runs again in his whole body and he moans, moans, cries out while falling face-first on the bedding. Frank jerks him off quickly, enticing Gerard over the edge with dirty words in his ear and the right amount of pressure on Gerard's dick.

The result is obvious.

Gerard comes fast and hard, white shots over Frank's hand to the bed and the carpet, bringing satisfaction to Gerard's mind. It's shut down to everything else as Gerard rides it out in Frank's grip and becomes limp moments later. He sits on his heels, head on his arms that lie on the bed the best he could, like he was dropped into something effervescent that creates light shadows inside his head.

Suddenly, Gerard's exhausted. He guesses the high is over, no matter how disappointed that makes him. The memories remain and he will guard them with his life.

When he opens his eyes, Frank isn't there. Gerard looks around and finds Frank discarding the used condom and lube sachet in the small trashcan in the corner, putting the ring on the nightstand wrapped in a tissue and pulling out the pack of baby wipes to clean something up. It turns out to be Gerard's thighs, bed and carpet, because Gerard did not notice how big his load was. His bedroom is currently a cum-mess.

He rubs his eyes. "Frank, you don't have to do this now," he says. His voice sounds smaller than it feels in the back of his throat.

Frank shrugs. "We'll forget about it if I don't, but don't worry." He finishes with the carpet and throws the wipes to the trashcan, before turning to Gerard. "Lemme help you with your clothes. We should sleep, now."

Gerard nods. He can make out things in his mind, but when he gets up, his body is practically unresponsive. He blames the time he spent kneeling on the floor, and the belt-buckle mark on his leg might have something to do with it. But Gerard doesn't care. He just lets Frank help him into bed and with his clothes until Gerard's naked in the middle of his sheets. This bed is bigger than Frank's, but Gerard crawls to one side and rests his head on the pillow. He's exhausted.

The mattress moves and crinkles when another body certainly crawls into bed, and Frank's soft hand comes to rest on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard opens his eyes, lazily smiling.

"I owed you this, my dirty, beautiful gentleman," Frank says with a giggle. It makes Gerard chuckle. "I remember a little from last night and with what you told me this morning, you deserve this treat. Now rest, otherwise you won't be able to move tomorrow."

"Or face their jokes," Gerard muses, knowing perfectly that they haven't been quiet at all and that there will be something waiting for him in the morning. "I can't really feel natural with sex and my family in the same occasion. What's your secret?"

Only Frank's revelation never comes, because Gerard's eyes shut closed and his breathing evens out to the touch of Frank's arm around his ribcage.


End file.
